The Gleeson Hedge show
by mehta.maanik
Summary: WELCOME TO THE GLEESON HEDGE SHOW! Where your favorite satyr interviews all of the characters from the Percy Jackson, and Heroes of Olympus series! There will be a new interview every week so be sure to follow!
1. Chapter 1 - Interview with Percy

**Oh hey there! This is a little comedy "interview/story" that I decided to write just for fun. This is my second story on this account (I also write for House Of Hades), and I will be updating once every week so be sure to follow! Also if you liked it, then why not review? :D **

**Here it goes...**

* * *

Welcome to The Gleeson Hedge show

*Walks on stage*

Coach Hedge: Hello and welcome to the Gleeson Hedge show, where we interview annoying little-err Demigods about their experiences and lives! We air on Hephaestus TV every weekend and have a new demigod to interview every time! So let's get started with the show! Our first guest has been on countless quests, battle's and missions for Camp Half-Blood, so please welcome - even though he isn't as good as me- Percy Jackson!

*Applause as Percy Jackson walks on Stage*

Coach Hedge: So Percy, what have you been doing lately? Other than hanging out with Annabeth…

Percy: I uh-

Coach Hedge: Too boring, moving on. What was your hardest quest you have had to face?

Percy: Gee I'm not sure, I guess it would have to be-

Coach Hedge: That's Grrreat! Now-

Percy: You sound like Tony the Tiger. And what's the point of an interview if you don't let me talk?

Coach Hedge: Fine! What was your most difficult journey you have had to face so far?

Percy: Well, I've gotta say that the most difficult "journey or quest" would probably be the battle for

Olympus when Kronus was trying to take over my city. It was like the first time I had to take lead of such a large group, but we won.

Coach Hedge: Mhhhm, and if you did a better job, some of my friends would have been alive.

Percy: I was hoping you would be in the battle, so then I would have an excuse to… Never mind.

Coach Hedge: I liked the part of the battle where you got knocked out

Percy: Uh…that never happened.

Coach Hedge: Oh, that's too sad. But don't worry, we'll make it happen soon enough…

Percy: Sure…

Coach Hedge: So I'm sure that you've been asked this question a lot, but I just have to ask. If you could choose anyone to be with you in a fight, who would it be?

Percy: Well, I think it would be Annabeth, and not only because she's my girlfriend, also because we've been in so many quests together and we basically know how we each fight and our strengths. I also wouldn't mind fighting with Thalia. She's an experienced and awesome fighter.

Gleeson Hedge: Really? You wouldn't want to fight alongside the best person available? Me?

Percy: I'm going to try to put this in an easy way for you to understand. N-O.

Gleeson Hedge: Well, that was very…kind of you. Moving on! Besides the sword, what other weapon would you like to use? And why?

Percy: That's kind of a hard question considering I haven't use any other weapon other than my sword. If I HAD to choose a weapon, it would be either the dagger, because it's so closely related to the sword and the spear because, well, you can throw it at people. Right now, I wish I had a spear so I could throw it at someone here…

Gleeson Hedge: But I'm the only other person in the room.

Percy: Exactly…

Gleeson Hedge: Well, this is lovely. My interviewee wants to assassinate me. Let's try another questions. Other than Annabeth, did you ever like anyone else?

Percy: Uhm, you do realize that if I say yes, I will get killed within a second…right? But to be honest, I haven't really "liked" someone other than her. Rachel was just a friend and well, Calypso had a good offer but I couldn't just leave everyone here and spend my life on an island. But like I said before. That island will always be my biggest "what if".

*Loud shouts come from the hallway outside*

Percy: Yeah, thanks you goat. I'm about to be killed.

Gleeson Hedge: You welcome, I've always wanted to witness that. Anyway, we know your best friend is Grover, your favorite weapon is the sword, and a whole bunch of other boring stuff. Based on all of your quests…who is your favorite God or Goddess, other than your father?

Percy: Well, Zeus is a jerk, Athena is cool but she scares me, Dionysus has drinking issues, Artemis will hate you just because you're a boy, Hades hates everybody, Hera is an even bigger jerk, Ares wants to beat me up every day, and Apollo is just silly. Then there's Hephaestus and a few others. If I had to choose my favorite, I guess it would be Hermes just because he's pretty cool and almost never gets angry. He's helped us a lot in our quests as well.

*Thunder roars in the distance*

Gleeson Hedge: Well, I don't think that the gods liked that one.

Percy: Yeah, they probably don't like hearing the truth.

*Thunder gets louder and lights flicker on and off*

Gleeson Hedge: OK, I think that they're really mad now, can't you answer one questions without ticking someone off?

Percy: Can you not go a day without watching martial art movies and horribly trying to imitate them?

Gleeson Hedge: *Gasp* You take that back! I will have you-

Percy: Ok, ok! I was just kidding.

Gleeson Hedge: Alright, another question… Are you jealous that Jason is better than you?

Percy: Whoa, whoa. Listen, I'm not sure which demigod is "better", but so far, we seem to get along fine. Yeah, sometimes he might try to be perfect at things but it's all cool.

Gleeson Hedge: So what your trying to say is that he isn't better than you?

Percy: Yes, I mean no-wait, that's not what I said at all.

Gleeson Hedge: Ok, next question. Based on your Camp Half-Blood report card that was marked, it seems that you have gotten a bad mark for Defense. So I am going to ask you a couple of questions, just to make sure that you are in good shape.

First question: Can you see a monster from a meter away?

Percy: Yes.

Gleeson Hedge: Can you see a monster from 10 meters away?

Percy: Uh, yes?

Gleeson Hedge: Can you see a monster from a 20 meters away?

Percy: Well maybe not if I-

Gleeson Hedge: Can you see a monster from a mile away?

Percy: No…but-

Gleeson Hedge: Can you see a monster from two miles away?

Percy: No

*Coach Hedge shakes head and writes down notes*

Gleeson Hedge: Ok. Percy Jackson cannot see a monster.

Next question: Can you fight with a sword?

Percy Jackson: Yeah, I've been doing it for half my life…

Gleeson Hedge: Can you fight with a sword wearing a blindfold?

Percy: No

Gleeson Hedge: Can you fight with a sword no hands?

Percy: No. Can you even do that?

*Coach Hedge shakes head and writes down notes*

Gleeson Hedge: Ok. Percy Jackson cannot use a sword. My goodness Percy, you're doing terrible in this.

Percy: Ok, before this interview gets any worse than it already is…I'm going to get going...

Gleeson Hedge: Lovely, now my guards don't have to escort you out.

*Percy walks off stage*

Gleeson Hedge (to audience): Well, thank you Percy Jackson for being on our first show! We will air every week on Hephaestus TV, so be sure to check our show out! Next week, we will be having a much better guest: Annabeth Chase! So until next time goodbye, and let us know what you think!

* * *

**Well that was the first interview! I hope you all liked it! I will be writing more interviews soon, so be sure to follow! **

**OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, I ALSO WRITE HOUSE OF HADES: s/8590477/1/The-House-of-Hades**

**Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes, please review if you have any feedback! **

**And that's all I have left to say, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE! **

**HEY YOU! YEAH YOU...DO YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? THEN WHY NOT PRESS THIS NICE BUTTON BELOW?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Interview with Annabeth

**I'M BACK! So sorry that i didn't update for such a long time, but I was a little busy. I'll try to update another interview soon but I'm kind of busy with the next chapter of House of Hades that I write. **

**Anyways, here is the next interview! Enjoy...**

* * *

Episode 2

*Walks on stage*

Gleeson Hedge: Hello and welcome to another episode of…THE GLEESON HEDGE SHOW! Where we interview stupid little-I mean, intelligent little-err- Demigods about their experiences and lives! Our guest for today has been known as the Wise one and has been on countless quests and missions. Please welcome Annabeth Chase! (And hopefully she isn't as bad as Percy)

*Applause as Annabeth Chase walks on stage*

Gleeson Hedge: Welcome to the Gleeson Hedge show Annabeth. So tell me, what have you been doing lately?

Annabeth: Well firstly I've-

Gleeson Hedge: Been hanging out with Percy?

Annabeth: Well I guess but I was going to say that I-

Gleeson Hedge: …Am a know-it-all?

Annabeth: Hey Listen I think-

Gleeson Hedge: That Gleeson hedge is the best satyr in the world? Well I think we already know that, why not tell us something new?

Annabeth: ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP GOAT! Next time you ask a question, why don't you actually let me answer?

Gleeson Hedge: *Sigh* And I was beginning to think that you might be better than Percy Jackson, but anyways, why don't we try another question. In the last episode, Percy mentioned that he **_did_** think about staying with Calypso in her island and that she was his biggest "what if" in his life. How do you want to respond to that?

Annabeth: Well, I guess Percy didn't really mean to say that, but um, well… See the main thing is that he came back right? And uh…

Gleeson Hedge: Annabeth, do you have any words for Percy?

Annabeth Chase: Yeah I do. *Looks into camera* You're dead.

Gleeson Hedge: Oh well, that's…nice. Moving on then, what has been your most favorite quest before this Giant War? And why?

Annabeth Chase: Um, I gotta say, I think it was the battle for Olympus in New York City. I just think it was the move intense battle, we had to do everything by ourselves and we all had to work as a team.

Gleeson Hedge: Well, personally, I don't think that battle was MY favorite. You guys only won because of the satyrs…!

Annabeth: Oh really! Well I guess you're right. Why don't we take a brief look back at all the wonderful things that Gleeson Hedge has ever done…

Gleeson Hedge: …

Annabeth: …

Annabeth: AAAAND DONE!

Gleeson Hedge: Hey, I'll have you know that I have done many "wonderful" things! In fact, after just one mission, I had worked so hard that I lost 10 pounds!

Annabeth: *smirks* What, did you take off your make up?

Gleeson Hedge: *Begins coughing* I don't even wear make up! And I'm still breathtaking without it! Right?

Annabeth: Well, I'll put it this way. You're like school in July. NO CLASS.

Gleeson Hedge: Oh C'mon Annabeth. That was so funny the last time I heard it…I laughed so hard that I fell off my dinosaur.

Annabeth: Ha-ha. Hey, are you going to ask me any more questions?

Gleeson Hedge: Alright. The next question is probably what most people want to know. IF Luke Castellan were still alive and not evil, would you still have the same feelings you do for Percy?

Annabeth: Oh well, I …don't really know what to say. Luke was -like- sort of my crush when I was a kid, I didn't really think about the future (if that makes any sense). And beside's that would never happen. Luke was evil from the day his mother got cursed and he was abandoned. I had a crush on Percy since I met him ,BUT DON'T TELL HIM THAT, and well, sometimes he's an idiot, and sometime's he's a genius. So I'd say No. My feelings wouldn't change.

Gleeson Hedge: Alright, and I guess that's a good answer. Now we're going to try something new this episode. We've never done it before. Basically, one of my friends here, is going to attach some wires to you that will detect your heart rate whenever you give me an answer. Basically it's a lie detector.

Annabeth: Alright…

*5 Minutes Later*

Gleeson Hedge: Okay, well Annabeth is now connected to a lie detector so if she lie's, we'll know it. Now let's start off with an easy question. What is your name?

Annabeth: Annabeth Chase…

Gleeson Hedge: Good, and by the way, when I was born, my parents we're going to change my name. First name biggest, last name ever, can you guess what my middle name was?

Annabeth: Mistake?

Gleeson Hedge: *Begins to cough again* Why don't we move on. Who do you prefer? Jason or Percy?

Annabeth: Prefer as in what? Powers? Well, I'm trying to be unbiased here when I say that I think that Percy is better because he is more experienced, has learnt more powers and-

*Lie Detector Buzzer rings*

Gleeson Hedge: You liar! You like Jason more!

Annabeth: *Face turns red* What did you just say?

Gleeson Hedge: …NOTHING!

Annabeth: As I was saying, even though Jason is awesome and a good guy, Percy would-

*Buzzer rings again*

Gleeson Hedge: I knew it! You DO like Jason!

Annabeth: Excuse me?

Gleeson Hedge: NOTHING…

Annabeth: And what's that in your hand? Is that a remote for the buzzer? Hey! Are you purposely trying to make a fight between Percy and Jason?

Gleeson Hedge: Now, now Annabeth, why would I do that? NEXT QUESTION! Who is your favorite god OTHER than Athena, and why?

Annabeth: Well, I gotta say, every god has something wrong with them. If I DID have to pick, it would probably be either Hermes or Poseidon. They're both cool and I know them both really well…

Also, they don't want to kill me, which is rare.

Gleeson Hedge: Well for the first time, I guess you're right. Alright, this will be our last question of this episode! Who do you prefer to be with more? Piper…or Hazel?

Annabeth: Okay, you're asking me a question that I can't really answer without making someone mad, I think you all know who I'D prefer…

Gleeson Hedge: So you're saying that you like Piper more! Just tell the truth, you can't lie!

Annabeth: Well…uh, I'm not saying that I don't like Piper which I may or may not actually do…

Gleeson Hedge: So you like Hazel than Piper!

Annabeth: I'm possibly more or less not saying that I do not prefer Hazel over Piper, and that I do or do not know who I might like or hate.

Gleeson Hedge: That doesn't even make sense…

Annabeth: Oh, it does! It means that I might not actually prefer Piper over Hazel which I don't but might do! And that I am undeniably do or do not prefer Hazel over Piper which I probably might or might not.

Gleeson Hedge: Can't you answer me in English?

Annabeth: FINE! Don't get me wrong, they are both awesome people and fun to hang out with, but I…uh, don't think I know them well enough to actually judge them, so for now, I'd say that I prefer BOTH of them. But I would like to know Hazel a little bit more.

Gleeson Hedge: Good answer! Well kinda… Anyway, that concludes the show for today! Be sure to come back next week for another episode where we interview Leo Valdez! The most annoying demigod! And thank you Annabeth for being on the show, but I will now have to kick you out.

Annabeth: Really? You're gonna kick me out?

Gleeson Hedge: Yep…

Annabeth: *Storms off stage*

Gleeson Hedge: Well Goodbye everyone and we will see you next week.

*Lights turn off*

* * *

**Well, I guess the interview with Annabeth didn't go so well. Anyways, I hope you liked it, if you did, then why not follow or review? You may have found some of the jokes a little corny so sorry about that :S **

**Also, the next interview is of Leo, if you guys have any questions to ask him, leave a review! **

**WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT. I ALSO WRITE THE HOUSE OF HADES: **

** s/8590477/1/The-House-of-Hades**

**And that's all I have left to say, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE!**

**HEY YOU! YEAH YOU...DO YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? THEN WHY NOT PRESS THIS NICE BUTTON BELOW?**


End file.
